


I just called to say I love you

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunggyu calls woohyun to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just called to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiritchingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/gifts).



Sunggyu wraps himself tightly in a nice, warm cardigan before going out of his flat.

The air is cold and it hits against his cheeks like thousands sharp knives, so he tries to bury his face in the scarf around his neck.

The supermarket where he is heading is almost down the street, so Sunggyu hopes he will make it alive there before he freezes.

There are not many people in the street, probably everyone has decided to stay at home, sitting around the fireplace and eating marshmallows and hot chocolate instead of slipping on the floor with snow and hitting your butt harshly against the cold surface (because snow isn't fluffy at all!).

“Auch.” Sunggyu stands up and rubs his butt, trying to ease the pain.

There is a very pretty supermarket cashier looking at him from afar when he enters the place and Sunggyu shyly (and awkwardly) smiles back at her, making the girl blush and shift her gaze to the cashier.

He laughs softly as he walks towards one of the aisles. Maybe if he goes to that cashier later, he'll get a discount.

The shopping basket he is carrying is quickly filled up with all kind of products and stuff, such as shampoo, milk or even nougat (it was Christmas soon, his mother loved nougat so he always needed to have a few at home).

He was crossing the aisle of alcoholic beverages when he saw a little girl trying to grab a packet of sweets, but it was out of her reach. Sunggyu approached her and grabbed the packet. When he turned around to hand in to her, he stepped back, a bit shocked.

“Sunggyu oppa!” the little girl shouted, smiling widely as she hugged him, and Sunggyu made a face before hugging her back.

If she was there, did that mean....

“Kei!”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Woohyun!” Kei turned her head to look at the man walking towards them. “Look who's here!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Sunggyu says, and mentally slaps himself afterwards. “Umm, hello?”

“Hello.” Woohyun narrows his eyes at him and then looks back at his sister. He looks confused, and so is Sunggyu.

“Long time no see.” swinging on his toes, he tries to make the atmosphere less awkward, but it just doesn't work.

Woohyun nods.

“Four months....”

“How have you been?” he asks, and he chokes a bit on the last words. His heart wants to say 'I miss you' so much, but he bites his tongue and swallows up the words.

“Fine.” Woohyun replies, and doesn't look at Sunggyu in the eyes. “Fine, I guess. And you?”

“Good.”

Kei is pulling Woohyun's shirt, whining as she keeps saying she wants to leave, and Woohyun rubs her hair before nodding.

“Yeah, we should leave.” Sunggyu doesn't miss how Woohyun licks his lips (he always does that when he's nervous). “See you....soon....or whatever.”

“Sure.”

Sunggyu watches them leave and exhales forcefully, all the air leaving his lungs, and then he breathes in again.

His legs are a bit shaky when he goes to the cashier and pays (not even noticing the girl trying to flirt with him), and the shaking doesn't stop, not even when he's already at home, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

It's not....like he and Woohyun broke up. Not really. They just kind of drifted apart during the past six months and didn't talk during the last four ones.

But seeing how his heart skipped a beat, the palm of his hands began sweating profusely and his knees were weak at the sight of him, Sunggyu was probably still in love with him.

Thinking about it now, he misses Woohyun, _really_. Misses seeing him every morning on his way to college, misses spending the afternoons at his house playing videogames, misses kissing him, misses making love with him and waking up next to his naked body the next morning, misses his sweet words and his raspy, soft voice. He misses everything.

Without Woohyun, there are no chocolate covered candy hearts during Valentine's Day (or just at Sundays), it feels as if flowers wouldn't bloom and the summer felt as if it had lost it's warmth. It all just feels empty, and Sunggyu wants him, wants him _back_.

 

So, two days later, Sunggyu is sitting on his sofa, legs folded and head on the armrest, looking at his phone and typing again and again only to delete the words a few seconds after.

He wants to text Woohyun, tell him he misses him and maybe they should hang out one day because technically they were _still_ dating.

Sunggyu types the words too fast and, by accident, presses the call button instead.

“Shit, shit, shit.” he groans, and tries to hang up but Woohyun picks up his phone before he can do so.

“Sunggyu?” his voice tone shows he is obviously shocked. “Is there anything wrong?”

_Yes, you're not with me._

“No, not really....” he bites his lower lip. “I just.....hello.”

“Hello...” even through the phone line, Sunggyu can hear Woohyun frowning. He's probably biting his nails too.

“A-Are you busy?” Sunggyu tries his best so his voice wouldn't crack up. “I don't want to interrupt if you are d-”

“No, you're not interrupting me at all.” Woohyun intervenes. “....I missed your voice.”

“Oh.”

Sunggyu's stomach does this thing as if he was in a rollercoaster and he needs to sit properly because his head is spinning.

“So...”

Silence.

Sunggyu doesn't want that. He wants them to talk like they did before, when it seemed as if there was no enough time for them and the conversation would end with “I'm hanging up” followed with a “but I'll miss you, don't leave me”, so they would keep talking for a few hours more.

“So...” Sunggyu breathes in. “To be honest....I just called to say I love you.” and it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “I still do.”

More silence, and Sunggyu feels like throwing up. Why is Woohyun so silent all of sudden...

“Are you kidding me?” his voice is rushed and unsteady, as if he has just run a marathon. “Don't play with me.”

Sunggyu frowns.

“W-What...no! I meant it, really. I called you to tell you how much I still care about you.”

“Oh.”

Sunggyu swears to God if Woohyun doesn't say a single word more, he's going to kill him (if he himself hasn't died already from anxiety).

“Okay, listen, I'm really near your flat right now....maybe I should come by? Let's talk.”

“Yes.” Sunggyu murmurs, lying down again and closing his eyes. “Yes.”

 

 

****

 

But Sunggyu isn't ready at all when the doorbell rings. He is as nervous as the other day at the supermarket, probably even more.

Woohyun looks good (he always does, though). His newly blondish hair is neatly combed and hands inside the pockets of his coat. His nose is red due to the cold and his lips pressed together. Sunggyu wants to kiss them but holds back.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

There are two cups of hot coffee on the table and Sunggyu is sitting on the armchair while Woohyun has taken the couch.

“So...about that phone call....” Woohyun starts, looking up to meet Sunggyu's gaze.

“I really meant it. From the bottom of my heart. ” Sunggyu insists, biting his lips. “I love you. But I feel like I need to tell you those three words more often, because I didn't in the past. And maybe you needed to hear them. To reassure you.”

“Thank you.” Woohyun slightly smiles against the cup. “I love you too.”

Sunggyu sighs, waves of relief running through his body.

“So.”

“So.” Woohyun smiles back. “Maybe....maybe we should resume our relationship. If you want to, of course...”

“Yes.” Sunggyu nods, and cannot help but let out a loud gasp when Woohyun sits on his lap and kisses him.

“By the way,” Woohyun smirks at him after breaking the kiss. “Were you trying to put that Stevie Wonder's song on me?”

“W-What.”

 


End file.
